The Many Lessons Of Miroku
by sango-sama007
Summary: Miroku's being a perv...again (and every1 knows i suck at summaries so....just read) sangomiroku some inukag


Author's notes from freaky-hanyou 

_Howdy! This is sango-sama007's very first (and so far only) fanfiction! Now be nice, she will be seeing all of her wonderful reviews, an I will be looking for them…so just in case, we both are ready and armed with fire-extinguishers!!!!!_

"talking" _thinking_

_Disclaimer: Nope! We own NOTHING!!!!!! (whistles)_

The Many Lessons Of Miroku

**By:Sango-sama007**

**Typed and AN's by:freaky-hanyou**

Chapter 1 

            It was evening and the gang was setting up their stuff for bed. Kagome noticed that Sango was nowhere to be found. She looked behind some trees and saw a small clearing. In the middle, she spotted Sango setting up her things for bed.

            "Why are you secluding yourself?" Kagome inquired as she stepped into the clearing.

            Sango looked up from her fire pit and placed the kindling on the ground. She sighed. "Kagome…" she started, "It's Miroku. He's a very good friend, but he just seems to stalk me sometimes. And…well…you know."

            Kagome understood the last part.

            "I think that I might like Miroku as a little more than a friend, but it is starting to beother me how…well…when he kind of fl—"

            "Yes, I understand," consoled Kagome. "Just like I like InuYasha, but I know that he doesn't like me back."

            "Yes he does," said Sango, "he just doesn't know it yet." Sango's eyes reflected sadness and disappointment.

            "Oh, Sango I'm sorry. I understand. There's just no where to be in peace and just sit."

BOOM!

            "WHAT THE HELL WENCH?!"

            "SORRY!!!!"

            "It's okay. If InuYasha asks where I am, tell him. If Miroku asks where I am…don't tell him," Sango said with a smile.

            Kagome smiled back and told Sango goodnight. Then she headed back to camp.

            Sango continued building her fire. When there was a decent blaze, she unrolled her futon and placed Hiraikotsu next to her for protection while she slept.

            As she gazed at the stars, daydreaming (actually, it was kind of _night_ dreaming), Sango heard a rustling in the bushes.

            She was a little bit startled for a moment, firmly grasping Hiraikotsu, but then she relaxed. She felt a presence. First she was annoyed, then angered.

            "Houshi-sama…" She growled. The rustling stopped. "Houshi-sama!" she snarled again, this time with more rage. "Show yourself you cowardly baka."

            Miroku slowly crept out of the bushes, with an air of terrified respect around him.

            "Uh…heh, heh, heh, heh," he chucked nercously, and timidly rubbed the back of his neck with his cursed hand.  His eyes were cast down submissively, ashamed and slightly embarrassed at being caught spying on her.

            "Why you…." scowled Sango. "I knew it was you." She glared at him. Miroku started to back up, attempting to escape Sango's wrath.  "Get back here! I'm not finished with you you hentai houshi!" She bellowed as the petrified Miroku ran away.

--------------------------((I still hate these))----------------

            The next morning, Sango woke up feeling a little better. _At least he's paying attention to me…no matter how annoying._ She stretched, gathered her belongings, and went to meet the gang at their camp.

            As soon as Miroku saw her, he let out a small yelp and hid behind InuYasha, clinging to him.

            "Get off you baka!" InuYasha yelled testily. Miroku let go of his haori, but still stayed in his spot behind him.

            All day as they walked, Sango tried to ignore him. However, his eyes were always on her. When she looked up to glare at him, he would give a nervous laugh and tap InuYasha, Kagome, or Shippo on the shoulder and say, "What a lovely tree!" or "Look how clear that creek is!" Then they would all yell at him and he would look down. Only to end up looking at Sango again.

            Then Miroku tried to talk to Kagome. "So…Kagome…you look absolutely beautiful today! Well you always look beautiful and—" InuYasha then screamed at him, Kagome called him a freak, and Sango would slap him.

            "Ah Sango! I was starting to miss your anger, pain, and sting-filled slaps," he would say, blushing slightly and massagin the red mark on his face.

            "Can't you do anything unperverted houshi-sama! It's getting so annoying! _And so hard to forgive you!_ She added as a thought.

-------------------------((no comment))---------------------------------

            The next evening, Sango set up her own camp again, chatted with Kagome for a while, and was about ready to go to bed when she heard something. It was a woman's giggle. It wasn't coming from camp, and it wasn't Kagome.

            Sango quietly slunk out of her futon and crep up to where she heard the noise, keepint the utmost care to be quiet.

            There, in the moonlight, was Miroku, standing with a nearby village woman, holding her hand and telling her how pretty she was.

            "You are beautiful and lovely, and beautiful and very, very beautiful" Miroku crooned, "and you are---"

            "Disrespecting, perverted, and a ONE TRACK MIND HOUSHI!!" shrieked Sango.

            "I—" started Miroku.

            "THAT'S IT!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR LECHEROUS WAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            Sango stormed off back to her personal camp. She didn't know whether to scream in rage, or cry in anguish.

            Miroku looked at the woman and quickly mumbled a goodbye, and ran after Sango.

            "Sango! Sango! Please Sango!"

            He finally found where she was and stood behind her.

            "Sango?" he whispered. "Sango?"

            "Don't talk to me! Don't even look at me!"

            "Sango I'm sorry…Please forgive me."

            "No."

            "Please…"

            "No."

            "Sango…" Sango looked at Mrioku, only to find him looking up at her from great, big, saucer, puppy-dog-like eyes. His emotion was not fake. He was truly sorry. He went down on his knees. Then he took Sango's hand and placed his head on it. Sango blushed a little. "Sango...I'm sorry…"

            Sango went to her knees to be eye level with him. "I'm sorry too. I should have been more reasonable…"

            "No. It's my fault. I will try and stop being that much of a letcher." Miroku said.

            "Promise?"

            "I promise," said Miroku with a small smile.

            He embraced her as a good friend wood. And when their eyes met, he gave her a small kiss. An "I'm sorry" kind of kiss. Soon it turned into a deeper and more loving kiss.

            And Sango knew that everything would be alright.

There! First chappie of Sango-sama's story up! Now I know that they r kinda OOC, but be nice, it's her first story, and she has 13 chappies written already, I just haven't typed them yet…heh heh…(whistles and runs away) (calls behind her) R&R!!!!!!! 

_Sango-sama & freaky-hanyou_


End file.
